127841-morning-coffee-612-its-friday-and-you-aint-got-to-do-edition
Content ---- ---- Well, if nothing else, maybe we can do Early Morning Dailies and Shiphands on Sunday? I'll have to drive out to Schulenburg (HOME OF TEXAS' ONLY HAUNTED HOTEL AND THEATER!) on Saturday morning, to drop the girlie off at gramma's, but I should be home between noon and 2PM. But I'm all down for tonight, Saturday evening and all dang day Sunday! | |} ---- ---- Am on EU side, so no event for us yet, though as I understand it, that is being worked on. From what I have read though, if we are to expect anything similar to what NA experienced, I doubt the turnout will be as great. As for what I've been doing in-game this week, mostly housing stuff (as usual). I finished up a side project on my alt's plot, an Aurin-esque fish named Mortimer (name credit goes to Samson). It will be among hopefully many other entries in my guild's Custom-Built Decor Challenge for this month, the theme being Aquatic Animal or Plant. I also had the privilege of touring some Dominion homes for my Wednesday livestream. I may actually have to work on questing with my Chua alt just to get him some money though, so I can build something for his house. Right now he's just got a hamster wheel along with a few other bare necessities, poor thing. I also finished my main's plot, which has a combo theme of Miniature Golf Course above ground and a Subway Station below. Only just opened it up to the public a few days ago, so I expect I will leave it be for a good while. That means I need a new project! Tentative plans are for me to begin building on my husband's plot starting next Monday. He says he has no patience for housing, so I get to claim that territory as my own. *steepled hands* Excellent... Tonight is raid night with the guild, so going to ease into the weekend with that and then probably work on collecting money/decor to support my housing habit. Hope everyone has a wonderful weekend! | |} ---- Haunted Hotel!! ZOMG!! Sounds like fun!! :lol: I will know more this afternoon/tonight about when I will be able to log on. Hells yes I want to do stuff!! I'm beloved in NW and CB and I'm esteemed in Defile, roughly 19K out of 32K needed so that shouldn't take to long, especially if I can rally a group to do Gargantua everyday! Then I suppose I will work on Guardian of the Grove, which according to Kitty may take awhile <_< I've been picking away at SCB, I'm not really sure why I'm so 'meh' about it. I would really like to see Bay of Betrayal, is that on the attunement list? (I have all adventures and dungeons to do on vet). Cirinde - :wub: | |} ---- ---- One of us....one of us.... | |} ---- Yeah, the Guardian of the Grove will take a bit to complete. You don't have many choices to get rep for them. Bay of Betrayal is not on the attunement list. But I still want to do it. I heard it's a lot of fun. :) | |} ---- I've heard Jurassic World was good! I love movies! Convince the devs we need a pool!!! :P On housing, I made Sophie the place for banking, crafting, gardening and mail for all my toons. Dixie....well...shes just scary and should probably just be avoided :o Every time I walk around her plot I think 'Wow...ok...so this is how nature says Do Not Touch' :blink: | |} ---- Kitty said something about a "Fail Tree". Well I went out there and was running around and found the area and there was a datacube on the tree that I didn't have and it took me a couple of jumps and clicks to get it and I inadvertently set off set off the event :ph34r: | |} ---- Yeah the Drusera Tree event. I used to go out there, start it and let it run. I didn't do anything at all and got a completed quest. It's a little borked, so that's why people call it the "Fail Tree". I haven't done that event in a long time. | |} ---- ---- Defile gets you a Tier Point. Guardian is another rep, I'm not exactly sure what you get but the completionist in me insists I do it :P | |} ---- ---- Awww. :( I never expected to be a tank, but that dang queue wouldn't let us in until someone clicked the stupid tank button. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I am forwarding this rule to my supervisor, in the hopes he lets me get with the program. | |} ---- Good thing I work remote! :D | |} ---- Make sure to put it in a Very Serious People font. I'm sure it'll be fine. | |} ---- Damn it! Why can't we 'like' your posts!! :P | |} ---- ---- Because we mods already have inflated egos, if someone could like things we post it would just get out of control. Plus we'd probably see a lot more 'I want to be able to downvote' threads. ;) | |} ---- I never seem to be able to get anything done when I do that. :P | |} ---- I agree! I have a feeling if were able to like dev's and mod's posts, we would break the forums. LOL | |} ---- ---- Hear, hear. I can also provide some clarification on usage via context: 'When one has a long and tiring week, unable to engage in the mirthful joy that Wildstar can bring, there is a large chance that negative emotional episodes may occur. It is then recommended that one engage in a period of "crackoutery" in which the subject in question releases all inner tension in a relatively short time frame inside the digital world of Nexus. By contrast, the result of not engaging in a period of 'crackedoutery' results in a state of 'crackedinnery' whereby the brain ceases to function normally and risk of psychosis is dramatically magnified.' | |} ---- Sending super positive vibes you and your family's way. *hugs* Save for the ridiculous stress and confusion of the event last night, I did actually enjoy my day in WildStar. Husband and I logged into our Dommies intent on doing some more leveling, but a friend of ours logged in at almost the same time. We then decided to knock out the Drusera quests we had stacked up and go do whatever with him. Whatever ended up being PvP! :D I love me some PvP. Exiles were rocking it in Bloodsworn but every time Walatiki popped, it was just a steamroll by the Dominion, with their team 2-shotting pretty much everyone on our side. Not sure what was up with that. Oh well, I got two more pieces of PvP gear and runed them up, though I'm sure I'm runing them completely wrong... After the... ahem... "event", Jack and I kinda piddled around feeling disappointed (a friend we'd been wanting to RP with ended up going to bed during the event). Farmed a few challenges for pets. Then we decided to queue up for SoTR, since we need both that and Malgrave for our attunement quest. Took a while, but we got an awesome set of people! Everything went crazy smooth, and we got GOLD! :D So that was cool. Nothing useful dropped, but eh. I also decided that I need an Exile medic, so I can unlock their PvP set for costuming purposes, but I can't decide which appearance to go for. Thoughts? Halp me choose, coffee people! | |} ---- 1 or 5? | |} ---- Love number 4 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- #4 :) | |} ---- ---- ----